Avatar Last Waterbender
by Wolfmoonkirai
Summary: I do not own Avatar. Yuna is the new avatar. An unexpected alliance between the Fire nation and earth kingdom caused her to be removed from her home. With her friends Faiyrin and Ban, and a voice of a boy named Aang, she asks one question. Now what?
1. The fire nation attacks, again?

Avatar: The last Waterbender

I do not own Avatar.

Summary- 100s of years later, into the future, the Avatar has returned. Thirteen year old Yuna thought she was a normal girl living her life as a child would. To her surprise, she starts hearing voices in her head, particularly of a young boy named Aang. When the earth kingdom (working with the fire nation) decided to raid her village. Her family somehow managed to get her out in time. She remembers tales of the previous avatar and that the next in the cycle was water and that her tribe had told her. As refuge, she is sent to the Air temples for an explanation.

Ch.1 Attack from the Fire nation, again?

Yuna giggled as she held the ball of water in her hands. "Look! I'm getting it!"

Yuna was only ten, eight when her fellow villagers decided on telling her that she was the new avatar. Back then, she would only laugh and joke with her friend Faiyrin, then threw snow at the elders. But recently, she had been becoming concerned and a little more thoughtful on the subject.

"Yes you are!" came the voice of a young boy in her head. That was why. She knew better than to ask the elders about it, so most of the time she ignored it.

"I told you!" her own young voice ordered. "Stop talking in my head! It's my head and you being in it is kind of weird."

"Hey! You're the new avatar.. or at least you will be! I'm kind of stuck here."

The voice claimed to be a boy named Aang. He sounded very young and often gave tips to her on her waterbending, but most of the time, he just 'popped up to say hi'. This became especially annoying, when she was learning from the elders.

"But I'm supposed to struggle to hear from you." Yuna pointed out, again. This would make the tenth time she said it, but each time never got her a good enough answer.

"Like I said, I guess I messed it up." the voice replied as usual.

Yuna sighed. If her parents saw her, or even Faiyrin saw her like this, they would probably call for some professional help.

Yuna was a very interesting girl. Her hair was a light, sky blue, and her eyes were a silver in color, which was rare in the water tribe. Sprinkles of freckles were all over her nose. She wore her long hair in twin braids, that came down in front of her shoulders. A few strands were left free on both sides, but were pulled into two separate sections on each side of her face by two beads each, which matched her eyes. She wore the typical Eskimo sort of clothing as well as everyone else.

Come to think of it, Ban was the only one who didn't think she was crazy. All the adults looked down on Ban and shook their heads, because he was too trusting. But as for the kids, they all looked up to him. He was sweet and kind, even though he was clumsy. He was an inspiration for them. He had never been to war, but he would tell the young ones a story his grandparents used to tell before they passed away.

"Hey, Yuna!" Another girl's voice called. The shouter was apparently running and slid to a stop in the snow, leaving a thin trail as a mark. She may not have shown it, but Faiyrin was, in actuality, fourteen. Her hair was dark brown and her eyes matched. Her hair came to her ears and curled onto her rosey face.

"Oh! Faiyrin!" Yuna exclaimed in a sudden surprise. "You, please be quiet." she hissed in a desperate manner. No promises, replied the boy.

"You'll never guess what I just did!" Faiyrin smiled innocently.

"You're right, I can't guess." Yuna blinked and looked up to her friend.

"I just totally pranked the elders!" Faiyrin busted up laughing. "They didn't expect it at all!"

Yuna sighed with a chuckle, Faiyrin would always be Faiyrin. Though she certainly didn't act it, Faiyrin was the chief's youngest daughter (the oldest was out on a scouting mission). Ban was however the chief's only son.

Ban walked over with a shake of his head. His hair was also a dark brown, but his eyes were the usual blue. "You should respect the elders more." Ban was fifteen, and acted such. Every time she looked at him, she could feel her face get hot. He was always there for the two of them, or anyone, to bail them out of trouble.

"Who asked you, idiot!" Faiyrin shouted then crossed her arms. Yuna simply looked at the ground.

"Did you hear about the letter?" asked Ban, ignoring his sister's comment.

"Letter?" Yuna looked up vaguely confused.

"Well, it appears that the earth kingdom signed a contract with the fire lord. So, we're basically on our own in this war." Ban said as he looked sadly into the distance. "We've been so unlucky since the fire nation captured the remaining few airbenders in the world. I really miss Kenta."

Yuna looked to the ground sadly. It had been three years since the fire nation came and captured Kenta, even though he was hiding in a water tribe village. Back then things were so much more interesting. Kenta knew how to make people laugh. He was the who taught Faiyrin most of her tricks and pranks.

"In a way we were lucky. I mean, no one got killed, right?" Faiyrin proposed.

"Yeah, I guess." sighed Ban, as he leaned against their ice fort. Intrigue suddenly crossed his face. "Is that smoke?"

"Yes, your brain is on fire from thinking." laughed Faiyrin.

"No. I mean over there." He pointed toward the water, where ships floated nonchalantly towards the small village.

"Yeah it is." Yuna exclaimed, startled. Warships, she thought. Yup, came the boy's voice. This can't be good, both declared.

"Yuna, Ban, Faiyrin we need you two." called an elder woman.

"Mom!" Faiyrin jumped.

"We have to get going." their mom interjected. Though she was acting calm, her brown eyes showed the panic on her face. The woman raced the kids to the shore side, where the snow met the icy waters. A man stood by a small, wood boat and the woman left the kids there. The children blinked, confused at the strange actions of the chief and his wife.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Faiyrin looked confused along with Yuna. Ban however, looked as if he knew what was going on.

As the three got pulled aside, the chief shoved them into a boat. "Go to the northern air temple. All will be explained then." he explained, while pushing them into one of the boats.

"But!" Yuna tried to ask any sort of question, but no one answered.

"No arguments." Ban shook his head. "We'll meet again, right?" he asked as he looked up at the man.

"Of course. Now Ban, you watch these two well. We'll meet again, I promise." with a hug from both children achieved, the chief ran off yelling orders.

As they floated down the current, the large ships could be seen. A silence emerged as the flag was that of the earth nation. None of them could talk, the silence said it all. The earth kingdom was attacking their home, and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Well, I guess we should head for that northern air temple." Faiyrin declared, trying to disguise her own worry.

"But the temple is in the air. How are we going to get up there?" Ban questioned curiously.

"I hear they sell many animals at the marketplace." Faiyrin inquired. Her gaze was locked on the giant icebergs.

"Or we could just use that old warship." Yuna proposed. The other two looked over and nodded. It was an older model, but it had enough fuel to run for a few more hours.

"Good idea." Ban nodded. He surveyed the surroundings for some sort of oar. In the boat he noticed a bench unused and muscled it off of the boat. They paddled over towards the land surrounding the old ship, using one of the spare bench boards.

In a few hours, the warship was up and running. They could get to the temple within two hours.

"Alright, we'll be there soon. Air temple, here we come!" yelled Faiyrin. Despite the strong faces everyone put on, everyone could sense the invisible despair and anguish in the ship the whole way there.

Meanwhile, at the fire nation throne room.

The fire lord seemed troubled. "You are saying that the avatar has returned?" he sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes." answered the priest. He shook his head. "If you do not destroy the avatar before he or she learns all four elements, you are doomed to failure, as your ancestors."

"I know that!" he proclaimed angrily. The candle flames around him raised as he shouted. As he calmed, so did the flames. "The avatar should be a water tribe, right? Well, there is only one other section of the water tribe, and that's at the north pole. There is no real hurry, but none the less..." his voice spaced as his thoughts raced.

A smirk came on his face. "Call my sons."

The priest nodded and bowed, then returned. "Here they are, sire."

The boys looked almost like clones. They both had messy black hair and red eyes. One wore more of a royal outfit, while the other wore a simpler warrior's outfit.

The boy in his prince's outfit bowed. "Yes father?" his voice seemed humbled by the lord's presence.

"What do you want?" the other boy rudely remarked.

"Have manners, Zuo!" The fire lord yelled at the boy on the right side. "And Zume, you may stand."

The boy who was bowing shifted back to his standing posture. He never looked away from his father. The two of them had a slight difference in their voice.

"I have a plan for you two. Zume, Zuo, whoever finds the avatar and brings me the head on a silver platter, I will make to inherit my crown."

"I understand father." Zume bowed again, but slipped an evil smirk to his brother.

"Fine." Zuo replied coldly.

He tried his best to avoid his brother. But as they exited the room, Zume spun and threw his brother against the wall, with a fist to his throat.

"I _will_ find the new avatar and become king, then I can banish you. Or better yet, _kill _you."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch. You forget, I'm a firebender as well."

"Yes, but _I'm_not blind in one eye. I have the upper hand. I will defeat you at the only thing that ever really counts." Zume released his grip quickly, then gave orders to one of the guards.

Zuo hadn't winced once. He couldn't remember anymore why he hated his brother, but this definitely didn't help his decision. He casually turned in the opposite direction. He would win. He had to win, his life depended on it.


	2. The air temple

Ch. 2 The air temple

Author's note: There won't be much on this part of the story, it's just back round info.

"Can't this dumb thing go any faster?" Faiyrin complained. They had been in the airship for almost two hours.

"No! Besides we're almost there anyways!" Ban yelled for the fifth time. He couldn't stand repetitive questions.

"How do you know?" Faiyrin growled angrily.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I see the giant floating temple in the sky!" Ban sneered.

"No need to be rude." Faiyrin crossed her arms and pouted. "What are we going to do when we get there anyways?"

"I'm not so sure." timidly, Yuna answered. Then, it was quiet again. The group landed on the temple soon after and looked around.

"Sheesh, are you sure this is the right place? There're cobwebs on the cobwebs!" Faiyrin shouted leaving an echo.

"No matter. We need to find something useful. Let's split up and look for clues." Ban ordered. "I'll go this way, Faiyrin you go that way and Yuna, you go towards the big temple."

All three nodded, then went their separate ways.

Yuna glanced around nervously. "What is this place?" she asked aloud. Giant doors towered over her like mountains. She blinked and looked about.

No one is here, she thought.

That's no surprise, Aang replied calmly. There wasn't anyone here when I came, the voice declared.

Then how am I supposed to learn airbending?

I don't know!

The doors wouldn't open without airbending. "That could be a problem." said Yuna. "But I should probably check back with Faiyrin and Ban. There's nothing here."

Yuna returned to the warship and blinked. "Wait... this isn't where we parked. But that means."

"Yuna! Yuna!" shouted Ban. "Here you are!" He paused for a couple of minutes to catch his breath. "There's another- oh, I see you found it." Ban's eyes caught sight of the large, blimp-like vehicle.

"Yeah. It can only mean one thing. We're not alone." interpreted Yuna. Her eyes darted around for any signs of someone they didn't know.

"Ban, look out!" Yuna suddenly shouted and shoved the boy over. In the same instant she pulled up a water shield. The attacker wasn't seen at first, due to the barrage of red, flickering flames. But as they died down, he was clear as day.

"Who are you and why are you attacking us!" ordered Ban. He slowly regained composure and stood up.

"I'm surprised you survived, and for that, you deserve a name. I am the fire prince, Zumo. Which of you is the avatar?" The boy was wearing a royal outfit. A sick smirk was on his face.

Zuko? questioned the voice in Yuna's head.

No, Zumo. Didn't you hear him? hissed Yuna to her subconscious. Why would ancient Fire Lord Zuko be here?

Sorry, he just reminded me of a friend.

"So, which is it?" Zumo demanded, looking from one to the other.

"It's me." both said at the same time. Yuna caught eyes with Ban and blushed furiously.

"Fine, since neither of you will confess, I'll just collect both of you."

"Collect? We aren't merchandise!" Ban bellowed.

"You will be." laughed Zumo.

"You mean we'll be famous?" Faiyrin's eyed sparkled. "Oh, so cool! The fame, the reputation. I could be that cold hearted girl that men always seem to fall for!"

"Uhmm... Faiy... I don't think that's what he means." Ban shook his head.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Zumo growled angrily. This girl was weird, she couldn't be the avatar for sure, but one thing was sure. He'd have to watch her. Her ability to easily join the group worried him.

"I'm Faiyrin! Don't you forget it." Faiyrin chimed.

"Faiyrin, just run." Ban sighed.

"No! I do not run away! EEP!" Faiyrin nearly jumped out of her skin as a man appeared in front of her.

"Zumo, what do you want me to do with her?" This boy had light brown hair, with gold eyes, exposing his fiery soul. He wore a typical warrior's outfit, except, of course he had no helmet. At the moment, he was holding a blade to the girl's throat, from in front of her.

"I don't care what you do with her, Nero. She's not what I'm looking for." Zumo flicked his wrist in a 'dispose of her' way.

"Zumo, don't be reckless. We can use her to figure out which is the avatar." Another boy walked forward, he looked about eighteen compared to the other two who looked seventeen. His hair was up in a bun. A new color caught the group's attention.

"Dude, your hair is on fire!" Faiyrin exclaimed in a panicked manner.

The other soldiers snickered, while Zumo and Nero tried to hold back a laugh. A couple soldiers full out laughed until they were glared at.

The boy just looked completely annoyed. "No, that would be the natural color of my hair."

"Oh, I am so sorry." Ban sincerely bowed his head.

"Silence! I do not need sympathy from you!" the boy shouted. His face almost matched his face, causing even more of an outbreak.

"Enough, just take all three of them!" yelled Zumo, interupting the fun.

"Suits me." smirked Nero. "C'mon sweety. You know how to dance, right?"

"What?" Faiyrin stared confused and disturbed.

"It's alright, I'll lead the dance." He quickly stepped behind Faiyrin and spun her. Afterwords, he tied her hands behind her back while she was still disorientated. Then stepped in front of her, spun her again, and pushed her to the guards. "Tch. Rookies. Don't worry, you'll learn."

"Take me, but leave Yuna alone!" Ban declared, as he stepped in front of the girl.

"Sorry, no can do. Now come on. Before I decide to let Nero and Kosu finish you off." Zumo sneered.

"Fine." Yuna sighed and walked forward with a reluctant Ban.

All three were put on Zumo's airship in the storage, until they reached the the fire nation temple. There they were put into the dungeons, deep and underground. Zumo, Kosu and Nero were the ones to put them there. Nero had first watch and yawned as he plopped down on the prison guard's chair. It would be a while before the Fire Lord decided to return from, the rebuilt, town of Ba Sing Se.

"Hey, Nero!" Faiyrin called, while waving her hand out from the door.

"What is it?" Nero looked up with obvious boredom on his mind.

"Say, how did you know we were going to be at the air temple?"

"What are you doing?" hissed Ban. His sister was way too blunt.

"That's classified!" Nero replied calmly.

"Aaaww... can't you tell us? Pretty please?" Faiyrin resorted to the irresistable puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not supposed to."

"Aaaaww..." Faiyrin sighed and felt the dejected look on her face.

"Well, you're pretty cute, so I guess I can tell you, anyways. It's not like the information could help you." Nero smiled, causing Faiyrin's eyes to sparkle.

"You mean it?"

"Yup, and what the heck no charges." Nero stood up and walked over. "Zumo knew the new avatar would be a water tribe person. He knew his dad had attacked a village, and that either tribe, feeling threatened, would send away their avatar. What better place than to the southern air temple? The place all the avatars seemed to go at first."

"That's cruel!" Faiyrin yelled.

"Depends on how you look at it." Nero shrugged then sat back down.

"What'll happen to us now?" Ban asked suddenly. The other two also wondered.

"Well, if he can figure out which of you is the avatar, he'll give whoever it is to his dad." Nero scratched his head.

"What if he can't?" Yuna finally decided to talk. This had been the question pulling at her heart since they were captured.

"Well, I dunno. I guess he'd have all three of you executed."

"WHAT!" All three fell back. This wasn't good. Someone was going to die.

"That sounds like Zumo, alright." a voice called from a side cell.

"Oh, you're up Ares? I thought you were dead, you never moved." Nero looked over casually.

"As much as you hoped, no."

"Why is he here?" Ban asked looking through the barred window, into the neighboring cell.

"He led a rebellion. In the end, he broke Zumo's arm, and was sentenced to life in prison." Nero explained.

"Nero. Can't you please set us free?" Faiyrin begged.

"No."

"Why do you stick up for Zumo? By the sounds of it, he's just using you to catch the avatar. After the avatar is dead the world will be worse. One of my friends here may be the avatar, but do you honestly want the world to end?" Faiyrin's face was serious. Her eyes were narrowed and staring into his soul.

"Because, he.. I..." Nero searched for words, but could find none.

"Exactly! None of us did anything wrong! Not even the kid beside us. So please, help us out here."

Nero closed his eyes. He was clearly debating it. After a minute, he opened his eyes. "Fine, but only because it wouldn't be any fun to let the games stop here."

He cautiously pulled out the old, black keys and sifted for the one he needed. He found it shortly and released the three. "I'll make it look like something convincing. I've screwed up many times, so it shouldn't be hard."

Yuna bowed and smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Nah." He brought out another key and unlocked the cell beside their old one. Ares looked up confused. "Get outta here all of you, before Zumo gets here! Follow the dungeon to the light, it was uncompleted, so there's a sudden end, that's your exit."

"Let's go people! Hurry it up!" motioned Ban, as they ran towards a light.

Faiyrin stayed back for a minute and looked up at Nero.

"What are you waiting for?" Nero blinked, startled, when Faiyrin stood up on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks, Nero!" she waved and ran off. Nero stood behind, dropping the keys, while his face turned bright red.

The group eventually made it out of the dungeon, but all that awaited them, was sand. All of them, but Ares looked crestfallen. Ares looked in simpler terms agitated.

"Now what?" he asked. "There's got to be miles of desert here."

"No." Yuna pointed. "There's a town over there. We'll crash there for the night."

"How do you know if they're nice people?" Faiyrin had caught up with the group in a short matter of seconds.

"I don't." Yuna shrugged.

Nice, Aang laughed. Hopefully you guys won't get caught again.

Oh, shut up, Yuna moaned.

The group walked moderately to the village. It didn't take too long, but it was exhausting. Luckily the town had an inn, where they rested for the night to regain their energy.


End file.
